Last Words
by TheLabyrith
Summary: "Ritsu?" "Yeah?" "Would you.. fight for me?" "Of course! Till my dying breath, Mugi." She closed her eyes firmly. "It's my turn to fight for you, Ritsu." (Mugi.Ritsu... Check it!) :D
1. Threat

**A/N:** Hi there! Please enjoy this fiction.. it's a two-shot kind of thing.. er.. just read I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Threat**

Intertwined hands swayed back and forth, ignoring the curious glances from people passing by. They continued to walk, neither caring for the world around them.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ritsu said cheerfully, holding her girlfriend's hand tightly. They had just been to amazing places that Mugi has never been to. It was, yet again, a new experience for her. It's like an upturn from her usual routine, so to speak.

"I did!" she happily replied, giggling graciously. "Thank you Ritsu." She stopped walking and pulled the drummer near her, kissing her fully on the lips. The brunette blushed furiously at her sudden boldness. "A reward." She stated stoically. "For taking me away from my boring house." Mugi paused, her thoughts wandering away. She shook her head, and after reassuring hug from her companion they continued to walk idly towards the train station, to which Mugi will journey back to her normal life... Without her beloved drummer.

"I guess this is your stop?" Ritsu concluded warily, looking at the coming train. Her smile was still there, but there was a glint of loneliness that they would have to leave. She sighed, still holding on to the heiress' hand. Mugi cleared her throat.

"Ano.. Ritsu?" she shook the young drummer out of her sulking and smiled ever so gently. "My hand?" she said, shaking her hand softly for emphasis.

"Ah! Gomen." She let go of the smooth hand, albeit reluctantly. "See you tomorrow then." Mugi nodded. After a chaste kiss, she watched as Mugi stepped on the train waving her goodbye until she was no more in sight. Ritsu can't help but smile at how the way things were going smoothly for the two of them.

_Nothing could go wrong._ She thought. She closed her eyes shortly before continuing to walk home.

* * *

"Oh. I see.. So they haven't stopped. Tsk. Tsk." A smirk played on his bearded lips. "That would be all. For now, do what you must." Mr. Kotobuki ended the call, just when his treasured daughter entered their enormous living room. He shook his head furiously as Mugi nonchalantly climbed up the stairs, unfazed by the fact that her father was standing at the center of the room, clearly irritated by her coming at seven in the evening.

"Is that how a girl of your status should behave, Mugi?" his voice snapped the entranced girl back to reality. Mugi ignored her father deliberately, annoying her old man. "I believe I have the right to ask where you've been. Considering your absence at your own engagement party." He tapped his foot at the maple floor, crossing his arms waiting for his daughter's explanation. It never came though, Mugi just stood there defiantly.

"Well?" he asked again.

"What?" the younger Kotobuki stared at her father. She have had enough of her father's wishes. All her life, her mentors raised her to follow her father's whims, and now she had decided it was time to call it quits. "I certainly have not been in you silly party, dad." She said, turning her back at him and continuing her way to her room. "You can marry that guy, for all I care."

"Why you. Mugi!" her father said sternly. The young heiress faced him again.

"Dad, I have no time for thi─"

"Tainaka Ritsu." Mugi froze and looked at her father, fear gnawing at the bottom of her heart. "Do you know her, dear?" he said, sitting calmly at the couch facing the stairs. He had a smile of his face, a calm, triumphant yet sadistic smile that she had never seen before.

"H-How did you─"

"Oh so you do know her, don't you Mugi?" she flinched at her father's words, almost tasting the poison dripping from them. "Friends? Maybe more than that?" He tilted his head to his left and clicked his tongue.

"She's my girlfriend." The blonde heiress calmly stated, managing to hide her fear from her own flesh and blood. "You can't do anything about it." She was about to head to her room when her father did the unexpected.

"Really now?" he raised a thick eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he challenged, bringing down his façade of smiles and sunshine.

"Don't even dare dad." she warned him, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist in trying to control her rising anger.

"I am the head of this household and you are to follow me Tsumugi." he said simply but with more authority. "You can't do anything about it." He chuckled and turned his back and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Dad, leave her alone." She said, almost pleading. He could only chuckle at his daughter's actions. The blonde man face her only child once again, wearing the same smile he had earlier.

"Tainaka-san's fate all depends on you, _dear_." He said, looking at her blonde daughter's eyes. "It would be a shame if she was.. _oh I don't know_.. hurt by some _strangers_ on her way home, wouldn't it?" he smirked. Mugi was taken aback by what her father just said.

"You wouldn't.." she muttered uncomprehendingly.

"We'll see. Mugi, if you just follow your father then everyone will be safe. How hard could that be?" He said, before entering the kitchen. It always puzzle him how they were almost identical except for their behaviors. The older Kotobuki can only shake his head at his daughter's affection for commoners, let alone a girl. He can't let this slip.

_She's just a confused child. _He took a long sip from his glass and stared at his idle phone. _I guess there's no helping it then._ He got his phone and dialed up a number, two rings after there came a gruff voice.

"Kotobuki-sama. What can I do for you?" said the other line. Mugi's father smiled, knowing full well that his daughter is still frozen in the living room.

"I need something done. A.S.A.P." he told the other line.

"What would that be?" he paused. Searching for better words to the other man.

"You see, my daughter seems to be... _distracted_ as of late. I want you to.. _take care_ of the situation for me."

"As you wish, Kotobuki-sama."

Judging by the steady beep that greeted him, the older Kotobuki grinned triumphantly.

_I tried to warn you, Mugi. But I was misunderstood. _He shook his head again, looking out the kitchen window. _Maybe this will get my point across._

* * *

**End Note: **Please let me explore the possibilities. Try not to hate so much. the second and last chapter will be up soon enough. Toodles. R&R if you can.


	2. Always Be Together

**A/N:** hah! I me too long to update and wrap this up right? I guess y'all deserve some apology. _Gomen! Honto ni gomen!_ I was busy and what not. It's quite long so I guess I made up for the wait, right? Hehe Anyway here's the conclusion of my very first K-On!(!) story enjoy...

* * *

_**Part two**_

* * *

_ What father said? _Mugi thought while idly playing the keyboard. _Was he serious?_ She knows her father was a good man deep inside his high and mighty behavior. She knows it... but she can feel the words of her father drip with venom.

_It would be a shame if she was… oh I don't know… hurt by some strangers on her way home, wouldn't it?_

The blonde could feel her hands tremble; she shook her head to forget the horrid images that came in her mind. No one can do such a thing.

"No one." She muttered.

"Come again Mugi?" Mio's voice pulled her out of her reverie. She looked up the raven-haired and gave her a small smile, Mio returned it awkwardly. Unknown to Mugi, Ritsu was eyeing her every move. She has been quite weirder than usual, she has been ... out of it.. lately. And the brunette noticed Mugi frowning after Mio turned around to fetch her guitar bag.

"_Sempai's_, I think we should go home." Asuza suggested. Mio froze in her place, red as a tomato, when she thought that she was the first one to pack her things while still, technically, practicing.

"I…" the shy girl sighed. "I… I think we should." Yui nodded enthusiastically, as she always is, and carefully slip Gitah inside his bag while muttering her usual nonsense, to which her beloved _kohai_ reacted like the jealous one she really was. (Of course, being a _tsundere,_ she denied it right after). Ritsu grinned at their junior and patted her head.

"Let's go." She said and the group exited the music room.

* * *

"Mugi-chan are you alright? You seem a bit… sad." Yui inquired. She can be an airhead, but no one can argue that the brown-haired guitarist is very perceptive. Mugi smiled ever so gently and thanked her friend for asking. She, however, did not answer her. The drummer was getting very worried. _She's acting very weird._

"Bye Mio, Yui, Nakano!" Ristu bid cheerily, she decided to walk with Mugi towards her stop. The three of their band mates said they walk Asuza home, for reasons the two of them wasn't informed. She concluded that it will be the best time to ask the heiress about what is bothering her. They continued to walk silently, down a street they take when they would walk together. The street was deserted this night, which confused the drummer. She decided to pry Mugi on telling her what's the matter.

"Mugi what's wrong?" she asked, reaching to hold Mugi's warm hands. That's it! Mugi can't hide it anymore. She stopped walking and faced Ritsu, her tears threatening to fall. Ristu was taken aback when Mugi hugged her so tight she felt her rib cage crack. But that was beside the point at the moment. She tried to soothe the girl, rubbing her back and gently kissing her head.

"Ritsu, dad said I have to keep my distance from you. He said he'd do something to you. I don't want that. I don't want that…" she said, her voice muffled by Ritsu's shoulder. The images on her head are coming again and she can't take it anymore. Controlling such strong emotions are harmful even if you were trained to always be calm and collected always. She had to tell Ritsu, or else she'll breakdown.

"Is that why you were frowning a while ago?" Ristu asked tentatively, she felt her girlfriend shake her head. She made a disapproving sound which made Mugi nod slowly. "Hah! So what?" she straightened up the blonde so their eyes could meet. Blue orbs stare widely at the grinning face in front of them.

"What do you mean 'so what'?" she asked, a little annoyed. This is a serious matter and she's saying 'so what?' Where's this confidence coming from? "Ristu, it's your safety that we are talking here. Be serious! I don't want anything to happen to yo—mmmph!" she was cut off. The brunette kissed her and she could feel a smirk between their kiss. "Ritsu…"

"Listen here Kotobuki Tsumugi-sama! I don't care what your father said. Heck, I don't even care what the world said. I'll face your father head on if you want me to. I can do anything for you." Mugi can barely see through the tears that kept flowing like a river. She just heard Ritsu, the irresponsible sometimes conceited, desert-loving club president, declare her love for Mugi. It was overwhelming and all she could do was bury her blushingh face into her girlfriends neck. She heard Ristu chuckle. "Too sappy?" she nodded but smiled nonetheless. "I think so too. But it was true, though I'll never do that again. That made me itch!" she joked and laughed at it.

"Ritsu."

"Yeah"

"Would you… ano… fight for me?" she asked still enjoying Ritsu's warmth. She felt Ritsu's hand tightened, as if she was trying to protect her from some harm. She felt a drop of rain hit her head, soon after the shower poured stronger but she didn't mind it at all.

"Of course. 'Till my dying breath, Mugi." She whispered before kissing her again. She pulled Ritsu tighter, deepening the kiss. She can face her father too! She can do it… for Ritsu.

"Goodness!" A voice exclaimed behind them. They both face the owner of the voice and they were met by a sadist smile. "Done kissing?" a black-haired girl asked them while smiling. She had a pack of something on her belt bag and she had her arms crossed.

"Hey now, don't interfere with such sweet view. Kissing under the rain? Classic!" A calmer woman approached them from behind the first girl. "I'm her superior, and we have something important to talk about. Or would you rather not?" she raised an eyebrow, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Let's get this over with! I have somewhere to be! I'll be late!" groaned the younger girl but her smile never faltered. The two musician were confused as to why two strangers suddenly approached them, acting as if they knew exactly who they are. Ritsu felt Mugi grab her hand.

"Did my father sent you?" she asked. No… not asked… it was more like she demanded.

"Yes!" the woman answered casually. "However, we are not expecting you to be with her ojou-sama."

"Yeah… so if you don't want to be forever scarred, leave this place immediately." the young stranger butted in, fetching a sharp object from her bag. It was sharp, she was sure about it.

"Who are you scaring?" Ritsu suddenly said. Mugi looked at her with horror; she honestly doesn't know where that confidence came from. The black-haired girl tilted her head, an amused smile on her face.

"Leave us alone!" Mugi commanded. "Don't listen to my father." The stranger just grinned and in a split second she was in front of Ritsu. The woman was holding her down with ease while her companion was pinning the brown-haired to the wall after injuring her at some point. Ritsu's head was bleeding, she already had her right eye closed.

"Ritsu! No! Stop!" she yelled at the raven-haired sadist who was clearly enjoying her girlfriend's suffering. "Let me go!" she spat at the older of the two strangers.

"We have out orders, ojou-sama. Please just come with me." She attempted to drag Mugi but she fight against it. "Hey! Stop that! Come here!" the addressee reluctantly agreed. Letting go of her target's collar, she made her way towards her boss. The woman was relieved the the girl followed her. She handed the struggling Mugi over to the younger girl and sighed to herself.

To be honest, her subordinate can be a little harsh so she wants to be out of this place as soon as possible. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ritsu, who was barely standing. Her focus was on Mugi, not at the weapon pointed directly at her face.

"No!" Mugi shouted, she managed to get out of her captor's hold and rush towards Ritsu. She threw herself over Ritsu and hugged her firmly. Two and a half second after, a gunshot andwas heard .

"What the fuck? You idiot!" cursed the woman loudly. The black-haired sadist just watched her with entertained eyes. "Let's get out of here!" she said in a panic. The girl just grinned and followed her superior out the alleyway, leaving the two behind.

"M-Mugi?" Ritsu kneeled beside her, cradling the girl in her arms. She watched and heard it all, the gun.. Mugi running towards her.. the gunshot. It was still ringing inside her head. She felt her hands touch something cold behind her lover's back.

_Blood. Lots of it!_ Then it hit her all at once. The gunshot and Mugi crashing unto her._ Mugi was shot!_

"Mugi! Talk to me! Hey! Talk to me… _onegai_." she felt a tug on her chest when the heiress grasp her uniform. Mugi's cerulean eyes stared at her half-closed, a strange smile of relief fixed to her face. "Mugi?"

"Ritsu.. Are you… Are you alright?" she asked hoarsely. She coughed, a small amount of blood came out from her mouth. The drummer's worried worsen as she felt her tears flow.

"Why are you saying that? Mugi… you were… shot! You were shot and you're worrying about me?" she continued to cry for her beloved. "What's... wrong with you?" she said between sobs and sniffs.

"I…" she coughed, and inhaled sharply. "I love you." She wheezed. Ritsu cried even more.

"No … I promised to protect you. I promised just a while ago. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she hugged Mugi tightly, feeling the latter wrap her arms around her weakly. _Get her to a hospital!_ Her mind berated her. She was about to stand up when Mugi stopped her. "Mugi we need to get you to a hospital!" the pianist shook her head slowly, her head still in Ritsu's chest.

"You have been there for me Ritsu. Always. I know you said you'd protect me. Ritsu is always true to her words." Mugi breathed in heavily again, something Ritsu can't bear. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Mugi's form. "I have always been shielded by you." She paused raising her palm to cup the brunette's face. The drummer leaned into her hand unsure what to do now. "It's my time to protect you, Ritsu. I'll aalways be with you. So don't cry ne?" she smiled, her ever sweet smile.

"Mugi…"

Ritsu sat and watched as Mugi's hand fall beside her, her sweet smile fading from her beautiful face. It was the most painful thing she had ever witness. She sobbed loudly, hugging Mugi with all her might.

"MUGI!" she yelled on top of her lungs. One can never expect how things will go. They were just walking to the train station. It was such a nice day. How did it end up like this? How can the one she love be taken away so suddenly? "Mugi…"

Mio crying in front of her, yelling something she can't understand and a glimpse of Mugi's father with bloodshot and pained eyes was the last thing she saw before darkness embraced her soul.

* * *

**Three Months Later:

"Hey Mugi… It won't be long right?" Ritsu muttered to herself, rocking her body back and forth from where she sat. "I'll be with you. You'll see… We'll be together forever." She continued.

"Remember what you told me before you sleep? Yeah. I knew you were just sleeping. You couldn't fool me! I'm the club's leader!" she chuckled. "I told the gang you were sleeping but they don't believe me. They said you were dead. You're just sleeping. You fooled them. But you know, I think I also like to sleep with you… Being with Mugi is nice." She was smiling still, but tears started to flow from her bloodshot eyes. "I love you.. so much Mugi." she stared into the air.

"Will Ritsu-sempai be fine again?" Asuza asked Mio with tear-filled eyes. Seeing her senior like this was more than what she could handle but she can't fathom what Mio was feeling. She was watching her best friend talk to herself behind a one way mirror, the pain was unimaginable for the young guitarist.

"Mio-chan.. R-Ricchan is talking to herself again. Why won't she talk to us?" Yui pointed out, her voice shaking because of her stifled crying. Mio's eyes begin to water; she can't handle seeing her best friend like this. She wants the cheerful and full of life president of the light music club. Yes, she was irresponsible but at least she was sane.

"I hope she will be fine again. I really, really wish she could be fine again." Mio said, tear flowing down her cheeks to her chin. She didn't even know she was crying. "I wish we can do something to ease her pain." She brushed her tears, but to no avail. Yui and Asuza tried to be strong for their friend but they too felt very sad for the loss.

"Mugi's death was hard for us to accept and I can only wish I knew how hard it is on Ritsu." Sawako said woefully. "The doctor said the visiting hours are over girls, it's time to go home." She added with a dejected sigh. The girls nodded. Mio took once last glance at Ritsu's room, shocked to find her staring right at her. She knew she was not doing what she initially thought but Mio felt, at one point, Ritsu knew she was there. She can hope right? The bassist heaved a deep sigh and followed her companions outside.

"Mugi… I-I saw Mio on that mirror, but I think she already left." She said with a slight frown. "No matter! I knew you're here with me always Mugi. I'll protect you right?" she cheered with a grin, leaning to her right. Ritsu smiled softly. Mugi had never left her, she's been by her side all along.

"Hey Mugi.. You'll be here right?" she asked innocently, pulling her knees to her chest. A wind blew her messy hair and Ritsu's eyes shined with happiness. "You'll always be with me, right?"

**_Of course Ricchan. Always together... Ne?_**

* * *

End note: I said it right? I'm sorry for the ending! Waah it was sad. For me, that is. I don't know about y'all. Anyway... on a lighter (?) note... can you guess who that mysterious 'raven-haired' was? If you did, well then you know what my next fic will be all about. Same request, R&R. Cherio!


End file.
